Hidden treasure
by AGirlWhoLovesSweets
Summary: I first met her when I was in my second year of high school. She was one of the very few girls that I was ever attracted to. My father arranged a marriage with her which I accepted. And when she bore me a son, I promised to become a father he could be proud of. A KyoyaxOC One shot


I first met her when I was in my second year of high school. She was one of the very few girls that I was ever attracted to. Her straight ebony hair fell to her waist. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown framed by long and thick lashes. Her skin was smooth and ivory coloured She had a very happy personality; it was hard not to like her. Whenever I would pass her, she would smile at me just like she did with everyone. I knew from her grades that she was smart and very talented, the 4th highest grade slot became her's, and she made sure of that. She was ambitious. She was smart. She was caring and she was kind. And with her being in the same class as me, I saw her everyday, and as the days passed I fell for her harder and harder.

* * *

After graduation, I never saw her again. I never told her how I felt for her. My path had already been planned for me and the same with hers. But I'll admit I thought of her every day. She came to my mind everyday somehow. I went to study overseas. I came back after my 21st birthday, having already completed my MBA. My father told me that I was to marry and he would be the one to use my bride, and as expected agreed. The one I fell in love with was probably already engaged or even married. When I went to meet her with my father, I never expected it to be her. Her eyes lit up recognizing me. If was as if my wishes had been answered. I readily agreed to the engagement as did she. As I got closer with her, she slowly began to fall in love with me. I just fell for her more. I was looking forward to my wedding day, happy that I was marrying the girl I fell in love with in high school.

* * *

I remember standing at the altar very nervous. My father looked at me proudly. I stood at attention when the music started playing. My father had decided that a western wedding would be much more appropriate than a traditional wedding. Once the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked in and stood on their respective sides, the music changed. I glanced at Tamaki, who was my best man and then at the other boys from the host club, who happened to be the rest of my groomsmen. I smiled when I saw my bride walk in with her father. Her hair had been curled and pinned into an elegant up do, a simple tiara rested on her head with the veil connected to it. The veil fell down to her waist. Her dress was simple, a modest white ball gown with a line of diamond embellishment under the bust. She smiled as she was handed to me, and I smiled in return.

"Do you Ootori Kyoya; take Akiyama Hana as your wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Akiyama Hana; take Ootori Kyoya as your husband?"

"I do" she smiled

I slipped the modest ring onto her finger. She beamed happily as I softly kissed her. Now I had her for the rest of my life, she was mine and I was hers. I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

I squeezed Hana's hand as she screamed in pain. A loud cry was heard and she relaxed, collapsing back and breathing deeply while tears flowed from her eyes. The nurse wiped her forehead as I silently cried with her.

"Congratulations, it's a boy" the nurse said handing our baby to her.

She smiled down as she held him and the nurses left the room to us.

"He's beautiful" she whispered softly kissing his forehead.

"Thank you Hana" I whispered hugging her and my child.

"No, thank you Kyoya" she smiled and she kissed my cheek.

I chuckled and we both happily smiled at out child.

"So, have you thought of a name yet?" the nurse asked us coming back in.

"Daisuke, Ootori Daisuke" I said

Hana smiled and kissed Daisuke's forehead again. I smiled as I looked at the two, tears still silently flowing from our eyes.

* * *

"Daddy!"

I smiled as a 5 year old Daisuke ran towards me. I put my bags down and knelled down and he ran into my open arms.

"How are you Daisuke?" I asked picking him up

"I'm good daddy" he smiled brightly

He had the same brown eyes as Hana, which I was happy about.

"Where's your mother?" I asked him.

"Mommy's outside" he smiled and pointed to the garden.

My father had given us a house as our wedding present; it was small but still luxurious. I walked down the hallway with my son in my arms and walked out the door. Hana sat on the bench, watching the clouds. I smiled as I put Daisuke down.

"Hello dear" I said

She turned around surprised, and then she stood and walked to me.

"I thought you said you'd be back after tomorrow…" she said

"The conference finished early, so I decided to come back early" I replied hugging her.

She laughed and hugged me back and gave me a small kiss. I walked over with her and Daisuke to the bench and sat down. Before my son sat down, I picked him up and sat him down on my lap.

"Daddy missed you Daisuke" I murmured in his ear as I hugged him.

I noticed having a child changes you. I never was one to hug so freely, and yet I was here giving my child a hug. Hana smiled at us.

"I missed you too daddy" he smiled as he hugged me back.

I felt myself changing as time grew but I was happy with them. I could see Hana was too. I looked down at Daisuke, promising myself I wouldn't the kind of father my father was. I wanted to be a father my son could be proud of. I wanted him to be proud of me.

* * *

"Thank you dad" Daisuke smiled at me

"You're welcome son" I replied smiling as well

Daisuke smiled proudly at his MBA. He said he wanted to follow in my footsteps, and study overseas for a MBA like I did. It made me proud. Hana's fingers entwined with mine as we both smiled at our son. I had been chosen as heir by my father long ago, and had taken over from him. I could see that my son wanted me to choose him as the next heir. He wanted to be like his father. The three of us walked to our limo, which drove us to our home.

"Dad?"

"Yes son"

"I was wondering if I could work under you?" he asked

"I don't see why not" I replied causing him to smile.

"Thanks dad, you're the best" he said smiling brighter

Hana laughed softly and I chuckled. I was proud of my son.

* * *

Soon enough, we all have to die. I knew I was going too soon. I grew older as the years went past. My hair greyed as did my wife's. My skin wrinkled, my eye sight was going. Daisuke got married and I had grandchildren, two to be exact. I had handed over the business to my son, who ran it excellently. When I handed the business over, I felt happy. I could spend more time with Hana. I loved her more as each day went passed, and I knew she felt the same. My son could see that too. Soon enough, Hana died first. Then I went a few years later. I died happily, as did my wife. I died knowing I'd made my son proud, a father my son could have been proud of.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that :) I needed to take a short break when i was writing my fanfic 'Opposites Attract', and i ended up writing this. Sorry of Kyoya is a bit OCC, but i still hope you like it. **


End file.
